custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
will be gone for a couple days on a trip, so don't be scared when he's gone for a little while. |text=He's coming back Sunday, December 19, 2010. |image= Image:CL38WikiLogo.gif|200px default The Ignika League desc none }} For an archive go here. For another more recent archive, go here. Archive from Dec. 21, 2009 to Dec. 11, 2010: Archive 3 These are the MOST recent messages as of December 11, 2010. Work and other stuff Hey, its CB. I noticed your latest blog post, and I think I may be able to find some work for you. If the project still ongoing, you may be able to find pages in need of repair in the Custom Bionicles:Improvement Drive. Just choose a page category, and work on the pages that are listed. There's plenty work to do there, I guess. On another subject, could you draw a picture of my MOC Mersery and/or Skorr? You can draw them both if you like, but that's up to you. if you can't or don't want to, I'll understand. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Reptor and Xax Would Be awesome, like Chicken bod said, you can choose to just do one, or both--Spam 03:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Um...How about Reptor in either a Kick or crawl pose, and also, he has blue eyes, it's just not on his sheet. And Xax, Either one, if you use his normal form, then pose him sitting, if his darkness form, then pose him strangling a silhoute--Spam 03:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: You can choose whatever you wish. Choose a category you think you can edit well in; your strong suit in a sense. But if you did want to choose a specific category to work on, then I suppose you'd have to turn to , he's the one who founds, directs, and leads the Improvement Drive. If there's any user who can assign you something specific to work, its him. And thanks about the drawings, much appreciated, though if you're doing both of them, then I suggest you do Skorr first, as I'm about to post pictures of Mersery's upgrade. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Um Because you were inactive, I requested your demotion. Like, two days ago. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, it's fine. I'm glad you understand. May I remove you from the list of sysops then? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all, you should try reading the policy pages (all of them) to see what new rules have been implemented. (You're free to add new suggestions for policy here.) The you could work on the ID, though I have to edit the list of pages that need work. Heavily. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making Shadowplayer! And of course you can help out with the Bionicle: Next Generation project, heres the link---->http://bionextgen.forumotion.com/forum.htm have fun! ~Jman 98~ 18:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Invited Hello, Crazy-Lihkan38, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club. Join or I will eat your unhappiness! (Threat is a joke) ~Jman 98~ 19:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Collector1 Hi, CL38, I've been here since July. I can give you work! You missed entries for my fight to the death contest, The Dark Side, which really hasn't started yet. Let some others write a few chapters, and you'll get the Idea. Also, I am working on a club! If you ask to enter before anyone else, you can be my co-leader!--BionicleKid 15:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, a fight to the death contest is where a bunch of people battle, until only one is left. It is totally non-canon, it is just for fun. When I say "canon", it means it affects your characters. In this story, it doesn't. An example would be The Eternal Game.--BKisCuttingTransmission 19:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Yeah, sorry about the canon thing. Well, what you coul do would be join the club, clean up anything you see wrong, and, well, do The Dark Side after I write the prologue(which will probably be tomorrow), and read The Rise of Evil.--BK isCuttingTransmission 20:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It's called the Order of Coolness, I thought I made it, but it might just be under another name.--BK isCuttingTransmission 20:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha! Well, with little proof that it is me . . . I can only hope you believe me. I'm going to be trying to get my bureaucrat abilities in the future. I'll see you later. Toodles. LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 01:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello HI! I think this is the first time we speak, so... Hi, I`m VNT. I`m quite new to CBW, but I`m quite good with sig coding, and page layout. I still have much to learn, but I just am going the good way. Now to my question: How was it when you were with the oldies, in your time. Right now, we are somewhat a new generation. Older ones are liked, but they are a bit outside of us. See it as life, with generations of TV and generations of newspapers (LOL). But then, with talk pages and blogs. Blogs for the new Gen., talk for the older. Many older ones are not using blogging too much. But how was that in your time here? Was it the same? I suppose it wasn`t, there were no generation then, I think. The first was just about to be built there. Or where you just of the second? I`m not sure. I just want to know about it. And get a good talk with one of the ancient admins! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great! Unlike at school, CBW history has my interest. I have read it all, actually. It is surely a big story. Hey, are you a good writer? I`d like to see your work, if you have it. (I am too bored to search through categories.) And if I have time (I have an appointment, so no time now), I will tell you about my experiences. They are maybe even a longer story. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I have been able to make time, so: VNT`s CBW History. When I came here, the move was about to begin. I heard problems and complains from all sides of the wiki: from the old legends which are gone by now, and the newer line which I am now befriended with. Many of the famous users like now, such as TF and Slice, were only n00bs then. So was I. I didn`t know of anything. And there, the real CBW life as we know it now started. JoseFVega, or TheSlicer, as we know him now, was becoming one of the active users. The first multiverse, the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, had just been formed. We know know this as Gigas Magna storyline. Then, the account TheSlicer came up. He soon became an important user. When he became admin, everything was going very well. The gen. of now was coming, with J97, me, TF, and others. But then, Wikia made a change in the system. The blog system. We all liked it. MoCblogs were the way of getting reputation as n00b, and no one had to inform beings of their status at their talk anymore. But, the problems came with it also. People were making rants. Rants on fads, and even users! That was a bad time of arguments. Luckily, some users protested and stopped this. Slice was the one stopping it at last, with implementing the rule that no rants were allowed. One of the guys having only a short time on the wiki was Toa-of-Education. He had put horrendous things on the site, which I did not see. He was banned and hated, as you can see on the blog of TF. the rest is somewhat where you jumped in. One of the things you have to know about is the discovery of Bionicledude`s plagiarism. He now has left, I think. I don`t see him anymore. And the most recent thing was the SS7 problems. It is the biggest blog on the wiki right now! He has turned from quite liked to enmey number one, it seems. I don`t care about it too much. Well, that is where we are now. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thank you very much, CL38. Those words are very kind, uplifting, and encouraging. Thanks for your support, and I hope to see you reaching full activity again in the near future too. Again, thank you for those appreciative words. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I see you've made your 1,00th edit. Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching your 1,000th edit! LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 14:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Right, you can now start Mersery, if you like, as his upgraded form has now been shown. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']]